


Devotion

by jigoloharmejiddo



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jigoloharmejiddo/pseuds/jigoloharmejiddo





	Devotion

There was a thief in their midst.

Over the last few weeks, members of the clergy assigned with mass preparations have noticed the sudden disappearance of consecrated wine. It started off with bottles becoming half empty, to full bottles simply vanishing. 

That was, until tonight.

She snuck into the kitchens after midnight. She didn’t know what the clergy was thinking serving them with the half-assed, dollar store wine that they were during meals, but if it meant having to steal the consecrated wine to have a decent glass, then she was up for it.

After another successful raid of the wine cellar, she made her way out of the kitchen. Though tonight, it seemed that her luck had finally run out.

When she rounded the corner, she found a Nameless Ghoul standing before her. She froze in her tracks, having been caught red-handed.

The Nameless Ghoul didn’t say a word, but instead grabbed her by the arm and took the bottle from her hands. He looked at it, then to her, before dragging her away with him.

—-

“Looks like I found our little thief, Papa.” The Nameless Ghoul said, forcing her on her knees in front of Papa Emeritus.

The Nameless Ghoul had brought her to Papa Emeritus’ office, where she now knelt on the carpet in front of his desk.

All she saw were a pair of black leather shoes. They looked brand new as light reflected off of them, not a spec of dust or dirt visible on them.

She felt Papa’s imposing stare on the back of her head, and to her right, she watched the Nameless Ghoul’s feet walk around her and stand beside Papa Emeritus. His shoes looked a little worn compared to Papa’s.

She heard a dull thud as the Nameless Ghoul placed the bottle of wine on the desk behind them.

“This one is the novice, the one recently sent to us from another parish,” the Nameless Ghoul explained, “it seems that she has not been able to meet the standards of her old parish and thus, they sent her here in hopes that she will learn a bit more discipline,” he continued.

Papa clicked his tongue against his teeth. “And yet she’s been stealing the consecrated wine?”

She felt the sweat start to form under her habit. Fear and dread weighed heavily on her back.

“This congregation has no patience for those who disrespect our doctrine and practices.” Papa declared, “I want you out of here by morning.”

As he said those words, her head shot up, meeting the eyes of her captors for the first time.

“No! Please, Papa! I have nowhere to go!” She crawled on her knees, hands reaching for Papa Emeritus’ clothes. When he showed no emotion, she turned to the Nameless Ghoul, also grabbing onto his clothes. “I’ll do anything! Please don’t make me leave!” He shared the same cold look in his eyes as Papa Emeritus.

She felt utterly helpless now, all her hardheadedness and defiance was coming back to her.

For a moment, there was only unbearable silence. Her heart pounded hard in her chest, not knowing what was to be her fate as a result of this meeting.

Shortly after, Papa Emeritus scoffed, amused. “How pretty you look when you beg, _mio dolce_.”

For what seemed like mere seconds, she felt a kind of relief when she heard Papa’s words.

Papa Emeritus looked down at her, a sinister smirk playing on his lips. “Why don’t you show us exactly what you’re willing to do.” His accent dripped heavily over his words, making the skin crawl on her back and up her neck.

She knew exactly what Papa wanted her to do, and now more than ever, this was the time to show him exactly how devoted she was to the congregation, and most especially, to him.

She focused her eyes on Papa, her hand slowly lowering from the hem of his shirt and drifting slowly to his crotch. Her other hand simultaneously doing the same on the Nameless Ghoul. She looked at them both, staring at one and then the other, channeling every bit of her lust and devotion into her gaze.

She deliberately brushed her hands over the front of their trousers before reaching over her head and removing her habit.

She sat back on her legs, shook her hair loose and delivered the same sultry look to both of them. She saw the Nameless Ghoul’s eyes shift sideways towards Papa Emeritus, not even slightly impressed. Papa Emeritus kept his eyes on her though, very much indulging the repentant novice before him.

She fought to raise a brow towards the Nameless Ghoul, and instead she began to undo the first couple of buttons on her shirt, teasing the slightest view of her cleavage.

She thought she heard the faintest purr come from Papa Emeritus as she straightened her back and reached towards him, her hands navigating the fastens of his trousers. She even saw the Nameless Ghoul, in her periphery, slightly shift in his position as she began her work. Looks like she got his attention now.

Papa Emeritus ran his gloved fingers over the top of her head. She looked up at him as his hand went away.

“Show me your devotion, dear sister.”

For some reason, she adored the way Papa said that last word. In fact, she adored every word he said, she loved the way he spoke, how every word that came from his lips seemingly meant to seduce and hypnotise.

After finally undoing Papa’s trousers, she pulled out his half-erect cock, and taking it into her hand and licking her lips, she slowly began to stroke it. Then, she took it against her lips, gently placing kisses over the tip before wrapping her lips around the head.

Papa smiled, breathing out and caressing the side of her face as she continued to suck the head of his cock. It did not take long for his cock to fully harden, and for her to show her full worship of Papa Emeritus.

She took what she could in her mouth, before lapping her tongue along it from base to tip. Papa wasn’t shy about making his pleasure and amusement known, as he vocalised and sighed at her ministrations.

Papa caressed her hair again as she continued to bob her head along his cock.  
“Such a devout sister,” he said.

She moaned at his affirmations, “but, let’s not forget about our Nameless Ghoul here,” he said, before lifting his other hand up and pulling on the fingers of his gloves with his teeth.

She had almost completely forgotten about the Nameless Ghoul, who stood next to them, with an obvious strain inside his trousers.

She moved her head away from Papa’s cock and wiped the trail of saliva from her lips. As Papa stroked himself, she looked up at the Nameless Ghoul who still had the same blank stare in his eyes, but beneath them she sensed a more primal urge.

Still on her knees, she moved towards him, her hands going straight to his trousers. She kept her eyes on him as she unbuttoned his trousers, the look in his eyes giving her a rush of lust in her veins that made her want to please him even more.

She held the Nameless Ghoul’s cock in her hand, and stroked it. Then, still looking into his eyes she took it to her tongue, and licked around the tip, swirling her tongue around it before finally closing her eyes as she took in his length. She felt the Nameless Ghoul shudder against her. She opened her lids, once again maintaining eye contact as she sucked his cock, sucking her cheeks in.

The Nameless Ghoul ran his fingers along her hairline, moving away bits of stray hair from her face and letting his fingers trail down the side of her face.

She let the Nameless Ghoul’s cock slip from her mouth and took in his fingers that he held close to her lips. She took his fingers, sucking them far into her mouth that her lips touch the rings on them.  
She then opened her mouth and licked his rings, earning a low and quiet growl from the Nameless Ghoul.

She grabbed hold of both of them now and put her lips back around Papa’s cock, earning a delighted sigh from him.

“See, it’s not so difficult to be obedient, now is it?” Papa Emeritus cooed as he ran his fingers again through her hair as she sucked his cock, all the while she continued to pump her hand along the Nameless Ghoul’s as well.

She pulled away taking a breath and locked her eyes with Papa for a moment before turning her attention to the Nameless Ghoul. She took him back into her mouth, and as she did, she thought she heard him curse under his breath, which only made her all the more eager; but she felt a light tug on the top of her head, it seems Papa was getting a little greedy.

She took this signal and turned her mouth back to Papa.

“Show me how good you are, sister,” Papa Emeritus grunted against her working mouth, “make me come and I want you to take in every last bit of me, to taste me. Can you do that for me?” His voice breathy.

The Sister moaned, still with him in her mouth.  
Then, she felt him shift in his spot against her and she knew he was close. She worked him even more, pumping him and taking what she could into her throat.

This time, Papa Emeritus held both his hands on either side of her head, his hips meeting her bobbing head. She let go of the Nameless Ghoul and held onto Papa, her fingers digging into the back of his thighs.

Papa gripped her tightly, his cock pressing against the back of her throat. The urge to gag creeping up her throat, but in the that moment she felt Papa Emeritus shudder, his body almost becoming rigid. He groaned loudly as he finally came in her mouth and down her throat.

Papa’s grip on her hair tightened for a moment, then become loose. He leaned back against the desk, separating her from him, but still, she held onto his trousers, catching her breath. Her heart raced with her own lust taking over and setting her body ablaze.

“You’re not done yet, _suora_.” Papa Emeritus said, running one hand through his hair, keeping it away from his eyes.

“It’s his turn now,” Papa titled his head slightly towards the Nameless Ghoul who slipped his fingers against the side of her face and into her hair, gently coaxing her towards his direction.

How could she forget.

She obliged, her eyes fixed on the Nameless Ghouls’. She took his cock from his hands and once again did the same work. She was surprised at how much more gentle he was, fingers lightly tangling and playing with her hair, even though beneath the cool shade of his eyes was still something darker and primitive.

Perhaps it was being in the presence of Papa Emeritus that he did not feel obliged to fully let go, but this was something that seemed to turn her on even more.

Soon, she felt the Nameless Ghoul seemingly struggle against her as he finally felt the threshold of his orgasm. At this she worked her mouth even more, but the Nameless Ghoul had other plans.

The Nameless Ghoul let a low growl from his chest as he tugged her by the hair. He pulled his cock from her mouth and took it in his hand.

“Take off your shirt,” he grunted as he stroked his cock. It took a second for her to process what he said before she fumbled with the button on her top.  
It seemed she wasn’t fast enough, as the Nameless Ghoul took matters into his own hands, and with one hand ripped the shirt open himself.

She gasped, gooseflesh rising over her body as she watched the almost frantic Ghoul.

She tilted her head back, opening her mouth for him as she held open her shirt, the Nameless Ghoul’s cock directly over her.

When she felt the first spray of his seed over her face, she stuck her tongue out, ready to taste him, and that she did.  
The Nameless Ghoul reached and worked out his orgasm, spilling himself onto her tongue when she presented it to him. The sight of her, lustful and wanting sent him on a different plane, his orgasm seeming to last forever as he also came on her breasts.

“Good,” Papa Emeritus purred, coming back to stand in front of her, not having noticed that he left. He had a damp cloth in his hand now, which he passed to the Nameless Ghoul who took it after he straightened himself out.

“I must say, I am very impressed. You’ve truly proven your faith and devotion to us, dear sister,” Papa Emeritus spoke as the Nameless Ghoul crouched in front of her, wiping her face and chin.

She could only smile, her hand shakily taking the cloth from the Nameless Ghoul and wiped her chest clean.

“And for that, know that you shall truly be rewarded.” Papa said, as she and the Nameless Ghoul stood.

She bowed, and took the now gloved hand that Papa Emeritus lifted, and placed a kiss on it.

As she straightened her back, the Nameless Ghoul handed back her habit, their eyes meeting. She felt out of breath, and yet fully energised. Her body felt completely electric.

“So with that, dear sister, I wish to see you truly flourish as I personally welcome you to this parish.” Papa Emeritus said his final words to her before she once again bowed and left the room, elated.


End file.
